1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic systems and in particular to offset wheels for an electronic system housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling electronic systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Computer systems include desk top, floor standing, rack mounted, or portable versions. A typical computer system includes at least one system processor, associated system memory and control logic, and peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Examples of peripheral devices include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network capability card circuits, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
Some computer system chassis are mounted on wheels to reduce the physical exertion required in moving the chassis. However, because the height of a chassis may be greater than the width of the chassis, the wheel base of the chassis may be wider than the width of the chassis. With some systems, the wheels are required to be located at least three inches outside the perimeter the base of the chassis.
Locating chassis wheels outside of the base perimeter of a chassis may present problems for a user who desires to position multiple chassis as close to one another as possible in that wheels prevent the chassis from being placed side-by-side in an aligned configuration. What is needed is a way to provide an electronic system chassis with a wide wheel base and yet allow multiple chassis to be located next to each other in an aligned configuration.